Eccentric Double Date
by Windrises
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru go on a double date with C. C. and Lelouch. Lelouch makes things more chaotic than what everybody was expecting.


Note: Code Geass and Mai-Hime are both animes that were done by the studio Sunrise and are based on manga.

Natsuki Kuga got a visit from Shizuru Fujino, her girlfriend. Natsuki said, "Hi honey. What's going on?"

Shizuru replied, "I met a nice woman at the grocery store today."

Natsuki asked, "What's her name?"

Shizuru said, "I don't know. She's known by people as C. C."

Natsuki asked, "What did you two talk about?"

Shizuru smiled and answered, "I told her all about you."

Natsuki blushed and said, "I wish that you wouldn't gossip so much about us. It's embarrassing."

Shizuru responded, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I never get tired of talking about you."

Natsuki said, "Fair enough."

Shizuru responded, "I asked C. C. and her boyfriend to go with us on a double date."

Natsuki said, "You didn't ask me if I wanted to go on a double date."

Shizuru responded, "Don't worry. We'll have a great time. C. C.'s an amazing woman."

Natsuki asked, "What about her boyfriend?"

Shizuru answered, "I haven't met him yet."

Natsuki asked, "What did C. C. say about him?"

Shizuru answered, "She said he's quite unique."

Meanwhile Lelouch Lamperouge was throwing the toaster out the window. Lelouch had thrown a lot of toasters out the window in the past and C. C. wanted him to cut it out. C. C. caught Lelouch trying to throw the latest toaster out the window, but the toaster fell out the window before she got a chance to save it. The toaster landed outside. One of Lelouch's neighbors grabbed the toaster.

C. C. said, "Lelouch, you need to stop throwing the toasters away."

Lelouch asked, "Why?"

C. C. answered, "It's the only way for us to have toast in the morning."

Lelouch said, "But I want to eat cookies and chips for breakfast."

C. C. replied, "I got a new friend and I agreed to go on a double date with her."

Lelouch asked, "Do I have to go?"

C. C. answered, "Yes, but I assure you that we'll have a good time. I met a very nice woman named Shizuru. She's dating a woman named Natsuki. They sound adorable from what I've heard."

Lelouch replied, "Okay."

C. C. responded, "Please keep yourself from causing any antics."

Lelouch said, "I'll be pretty careful."

A few hours later Natsuki and Shizuru went to a fancy restaurant. Natsuki wore a black dress and Shizuru wore a brown dress. Natsuki asked, "Did you make a reservation?"

Shizuru answered, "This place has a stern hatred of people who try to get in without reservations so I made sure to get one."

A fancily dressed and serious looking waiter asked, "What is the name of the reservation?"

Shizuru answered, "Shizuru, party of four."

The waiter checked the reservation place and said, "You may come to your table, but don't actually have a party. This is a fancy place."

Natsuki and Shizuru sat down. Natsuki said, "You look beautiful today."

Shizuru replied, "You tell me that everyday and I always love hearing it."

Natsuki asked, "How do I look?"

Shizuru answered, "You're the queen of gorgeousness."

Natsuki blushed with embarrassment and said, "Don't exaggerate to such a hyperbolic degree."

Shizuru smiled and replied, "I'm just being honest sweetheart."

A few mninutes later Lelouch and C. C. arrived. C. C. was wearing a white dress and Lelouch was wearing a black t-shirt, brown jacket, and a normal pair of pants. C. C. asked, "Can't you dress fancy when we go to events like this?"

Lelouch said, "I'm just being myself. I won't want to hang out with your new friends if they judge me for how I dress."

The waiter stuck his hand in the air and sternly said, "This place is only for people that have a reservation."

C. C. replied, "We're part of Shizuru's party."

The waiter said, "Very well, but I assumed that you were intruders."

Lelouch asked, "Why?"

The waiter answered, "Because of how mediocre your outfit is." Lelouch shook his fist at the waiter.

Lelouch and C. C. sat down at the table. Natsuki said, "Greetings C. C. and Lelouch. I'm Natsuki."

C. C. replied, "It's nice to meet you."

Shizuru said, "Thank you for coming. Lelouch, I've heard a lot about you from C. C."

Lelouch proudly said, "C. C. loves to talk about me. I'm somebody that people often obsess over. There's thousands of people that gather around and talk about how charming and cool I am. I have fan clubs all across the world."

C. C. whispered to Natsuki and Shizuru, "Lelouch has an ego problem."

The waiter came by and asked, "What do you want to drink?"

Before the others got to speak Lelouch answered, "Just get us four sodas from the freezer that are about to expire."

The waiter said, "We were going to throw those out so you can have them for free."

C. C. asked, "Why did you order us that Lelouch?"

Lelouch answered, "So we could get free drinks."

C. C. wanted to keep Lelouch from ruining the night so she tried to change the subject. She said, "I'd love to know more about Natsuki and Shizuru."

Natsuki said, "I often fight villains and occasionally save the world."

Lelouch whispered, "How typical."

Natsuki overheard Lelouch so she sternly asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch proudly said, "I've said the world from much bigger things. I'm one of the best heroes of all time."

C. C. asked, "How did you two meet?"

Natsuki said, "Shizuru was the President of the Student Council at at my school. We started talking on one of the first days of school and instantly had a connection."

Shizuru replied, "Natsuki just wanted to be friends, but I had a big crush on her. After getting to know me better she felt the same way."

C. C. said, "That's sweet."

Natsuki asked, "What about you and Lelouch?"

C. C. said, "Um, there's not that much to say." She nervously blushed, because she was scared to talk about her past. She said, "Forget about me. I want to hear more about you two."

Shizuru said, "Dating Natsuki has made me happier than I've ever been before. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world."

Natsuki blushed and said, "I feel the same way. Life's a lot better when you're surrounded by true love all the time."

Shizuru asked, "C. C., how did you and Lelouch meet?"

C. C. answered, "We started off as just business partners. We had a contract. We were just supposed to be accomplices, but we ended up falling in love."

Lelouch proudly said, "I was super serious and cool and she was the overly cute one."

C. C. angrily replied, "Hey."

Lelouch said, "I just gave her a few small compliments and she kissed me for it."

Natsuki replied, "Sounds like she's really sweet and you're ungrateful."

Lelouch angrily said, "Hey."

Natsuki replied, "I know that I shouldn't be commenting on someone I just met, but you need to stop it with the bragging."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm not bragging. Saying that I'm super awesome is one of the world's most objective facts."

C. C. replied, "Please stop Lelouch. You're ruining this night."

Lelouch said, "If I'm such a disgrace to this double date I'll take a time out. Excuse me." He went to the restroom.

Natsuki said, "I'm sorry for complaining about him bragging."

C. C. replied, "Please don't apologize. I love my darling Lelouch, but he often goes too far."

Natsuki asked, "Does it ever get hard to put up with him?"

C. C. answered, "Being with Lelouch is a challenge, but it's not like other challenges. Dating Lelouch is hard, but fun. He's the only person who's ever truly loved me and is the only one who's made me like life. I stick by him, because I would be forever sad without him."

Shizuru replied, "That's so precious. Lelouch is lucky to have such a wonderful girlfriend."

C. C. smiled and said, "Thank you, but I'm hardly anything special."

Natsuki replied, "But you're so kind and cool."

Shizuru said, "Plus you're very easy on the eyes." C. C. blushed.

Meanwhile Lelouch was in the restroom. He thought about his bragging behavior and said, "It seems like people don't want me to lie or be honest when it comes to talking about how good I am. Perhaps there's some things that shouldn't be bragged about."

Lelouch returned to the dinner table and said, "I'm sorry if I bragged too much."

Natsuki replied, "Don't worry about it Lelouch. If you and C. C. are in love then Shizuru and I are happy for you."

Lelouch said, "Thank you. I do brag too much. I grew up being dislike by my father and siblings so I'm paranoid."

C. C. replied, "You're family was wrong about you. You're the most wonderful guy that I've ever met."

Lelouch looked over at Natsuki and Shizuru and said, "You two seem to always get along."

Natsuki asked, "Is that a problem?"

Lelouch answered, "Seems boring to me."

Natsuki smiled and said, "Romance is never boring." Shizuru nodded.

Lelouch responded, "I don't agree, because there's been several boring romance films."

Natsuki said, "I'm glad that Shizuru introduced me to you two. You're eccentric, but in a charming way."

Lelouch wanted to brag about how charmingly eccentric he thought he was, but he resisted the brag. He asked, "Can I ask you two something?"

Shizuru said, "Sure."

Lelouch asked, "Do you think that I'm good looking enough for C. C.?"

Natsuki said, "I'm not attracted to guys so I don't think that I can comment on that."

Lelouch replied, "Sounds like you said that to avoid mocking my looks."

Shizuru said, "I'm not attracted to guys either, but you do seem like handsome."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you."

C. C. asked, "How come you didn't ask me what I think about your looks?"

Lelouch said, "You're the love of my life so you're biased."

C. C. smiled and said, "I think it's okay to be biased when it comes to true love."

Lelouch replied, "Eh."

C. C. said, "I think you're the most wonderful looking man that I've ever seen."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you."

A few minutes later the waiter asked them for their order. After spending several minute trying to convince Lelouch not to order junk food C. C. chatted with Natsuki and Shizuru. Lelouch resisted the urge to brag about his awesomeness while waiting for dinner to be ready.

A half hour later dinner was ready. Natsuki said, "The food looks really nice."

Lelouch replied, "It looks like expired pet food."

Natsuki asked, "Have you ever eaten expired pet food?"

Lelouch said, "I've eaten a few bags."

Shizuru chuckled and said, "You have quite the sense of humor Lelouch."

Lelouch said, "But I've actually done that."

C. C. replied, "You don't have to lie Lelouch. I saw you pretend to put pet food in your mouth a few weeks ago."

Natsuki asked, "Why would he pretend to do something like that?"

C. C. answered, "He often pretends to be more immature than he actually is to get my attention."

Shizuru said, "That's so cute."

Lelouch blushed and said, "I guess that I have a habit of acting corny to make sure that C. C. doesn't forget about me."

C. C. smiled and said, "You're the most unforgettable in my life." C. C. kissed Lelouch.

Natsuki held Shizuru's hand and said, "They seem to be truly in love with each other."

Shizuru replied, "Reminds me of our relationship." Shizuru kissed Natsuki.

After dinner was over Natsuki and Shizuru paid for their meal as well as Lelouch and C. C.'s dinner. Natsuki said, "I had a good time with you guys. It was nice meeting you."

C. C. replied, "We should be friends."

Shizuru responded, "I already consider you a friend."

C. C. said, "I'll give you my phone number so we can meet up again." Natsuki and Shizuru gave C. C. a long goodbye while Lelouch yawned.

C. C. said, "That was a great night. Lelouch, did you have a good time?"

Lelouch answered, "It was kind of okay."

Natsuki and Shizuru went into Natsuki's car and heading home. Natsuki said, "Your double date idea turned out to be a good plan. It was a good time."

Shizuru responded, "I agree. I look forward to our next double date, but the best dates of all are the ones I have with just you."

Natsuki smiled and said, "I feel the same way." Natsuki, Shizuru, Lelouch, and C. C. had a lot of differences, but they had one big thing in common: They had a lot of cheerful love in their hearts that made every date they had a magical experience.


End file.
